Shooting the Moon
by Kristen Elizabeth
Summary: Vampire or werewolf? GSR, spoilers for 11x3 Blood Moon


Disclaimer: Characters contained within do not belong to me.

Author's Notes: Vegas was so much fun! I did the CSI Experience and had my picture taken in Grissom's office—I'm such a fan girl;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little tidbit! Thanks again for all the awesome support!

* * *

Shooting the Moon

by Kristen Elizabeth

* * *

"Vampire or werewolf?"

Greg's question came so suddenly that both Sara and Nick looked up from their breakfasts.

"Seriously, man?" Nick asked after he and Sara exchanged a glance.

"Seriously." Greg lifted his coffee cup. "Which would you rather be?"

Nick blew out a breath. "I'd rather not have to pick."

"And I'd rather not have this conversation," Sara informed him.

"Come on. Don't tell me you haven't even thought about it once in the past couple of days," Greg pressed. "I know I have."

"You have a lot of thoughts I never would," Nick pointed out. "Like when you bought that sweater vest, for one."

Sara stepped in before an argument could blossom. "All right, Greg. Since you obviously have given this some thought, what would you be?"

"Vampire," he instantly replied.

Nick shook his head as he cut into his steak and eggs. "Nah, you're way more like a dog."

"He means that in the best possible sense," Sara assured Greg. "You're very personable."

"You can find your way back to the lab." Nick snickered. "Most of the time."

Sara shot Nick a warning look. "You're loyal," she continued.

"And house-broken. Most of the time."

Greg scowled. "You know, for someone who's trying to fill Grissom's shoes, you're kind of being a douche right now."

"Who said I was trying to fill Grissom's shoes?"

"You mean you just suddenly decided to start calling yourself 'bug guy'?"

Nick gestured with his fork. "Well, someone's gotta step up and learn the bug thing. It's not like Grissom's coming back any time..." He trailed off when Greg dragged a finger across his throat, urging Nick to shut up.

Suddenly, Nick noticed that Sara was concentrating way too hard on her home fries. "Shit." His fork clattered onto his plate. "Sar...I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, but her voice was dull. "You're not wrong."

With a silent truce in place, Nick and Greg gave her a few seconds to collect herself before Nick gently cleared his throat. "How's he doing?"

"Gil?" Sara attempted a smile. "He's fine."

"I bet he misses you." Greg lifted his shoulders. "I know I did."

"We all did," Nick reiterated.

Sara looked back and forth between them. "You two would make good vampires, sitting around talking about your feelings."

"I'm not a vampire." Nick counted off a list on his fingers. "I only drink one kind of blood and it's usually just grape juice. I won't wear a cape if it's not Halloween or Greek Week. And I can tell the difference between reality and fantasy."

"'Reality is merely an illusion, although a very persistent one'," Sara mused. After a second, she added, "Einstein."

Greg coughed, "Grissom!"

The wedding ring on Sara's left hand gleamed in the harsh lights of the diner. "That's what this says."

Smiling, Nick shook his head. "I gotta go with wolf, I guess. There's something to be said for a pack mentality and camaraderie."

Greg coughed again. "Frat boy!"

"So, we have one wolf and one vamp," Sara recapped, before they could argue any more.

"That just leaves you, Sar," Nick said. "The tie breaker."

"Don't let the pressure get to you," Greg added with a smirk.

"Well..." Sara leaned forward, elbows on the table. "I guess if I had to pick...I'd say vampire."

Greg slammed his hand down hard enough to make their plates and glasses rattle. "Ha!" He stabbed a finger at Nick. "Wolves can suck it! Vampires get all the hot girls!"

"In what universe?" Nick demanded to know.

"In every universe!" Greg shot back. "Mina. Buffy. Bella!"

Nick shook his head. "You're killing me, dude."

Rolling her eyes, Sara picked her fork back up and speared a piece of potato. "I knew I didn't want to have this conversation."

After breakfast, which Greg paid for, having lost a bet that he could name three more famous vampire/human couples, Sara let Nick walk her to her car.

"I really hope you don't think I'm trying to be Grissom." Sniffing, Nick dug his hands deeper into his pockets. "No one can ever replace him. I just...think he'd want us to...you know...carry on his legacy."

"Nick, he's in Paris. He's not dead." She offered him a quick smile. "Still, I think he'd appreciate the sentiment." She put her hand on his arm for a second before unlocking her car door and slipping behind the wheel. "Good night."

As she buckled her seat belt, her phone beeped, signaling an incoming text message. Sara dug into her bag, eager to read the reply to the text she'd sent to her husband while Nick and Greg had argued over the bill.

_Vampire,_ it read. _Because I could be with you forever. _

_

* * *

_

Fin


End file.
